MCF and the Rescue for Innocence
by Pixargirl
Summary: Many characters have gone missing with very little in common. The Mistery Case Files, or MCF, have to figure out who's kidnapping them. They discover a mysterious new hero in town. Will this new hero help them? Is the new ally a friend or foe? This ally may also cause the MCF to question themselves. Is Tracy too powerful? Is Emmy the real leader of the MCF? And many more.
1. Chapter 1

Trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson-Romanov

DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi-Jenkins

Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau

Emmydisney17 aka Emmy

Subuku No Jessy aka Jessy Maza Krelborn

Starzilla aka Starz

Tricia Tennyson-Romanov

Pixargirl (Me/ my OC)

Disneefreek aka Matt Flynn-Fletcher

Merida (Brave)

Queen Elinor (Brave)

Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)

Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)

Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)

Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb)

* * *

Songs

The Smile Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)- Daisy

Make a Warrior Out of You (Mulan)- Pixargirl, Tracy, Daisy, Raina, Emmy, Jessy, Starz, Matt

Nobody's Fool (Cars 2)- Emmy, Tracy, and Jessy

Distraction (To Boldly Flee)- Daisy and Emmy

Be Prepared (Deleted Version) (The Lion King)- Miles Axlerod (Don't ask)

Where There's a Whip There's a Way (The Return of King)- Maybe

Swing! Tavi Swing by Joaftheloaf- Matt

Ideas for suggestions and songs are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria Justice as trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson-Romanov**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi-Jenkins**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau- Porter**

**Nicki Blonsky as Emmydisney17 aka Emmy**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jessy aka Jessy Maza Krelborn **

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla aka Starz**

**Olivia Olson as Pixargirl (Me/ my OC)**

**Nathan Kress as Disneefreek aka Matt Flynn-Fletcher**

**Kelly MacDonald as Merida (Brave)**

**Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor (Brave)**

**Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Bradley Dee Baker as Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Z (Cars 2)**

**Eddie Izzard as** **Sir Miles Axlerod (Cars 2) **

**and**

**Jude Law as Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians)**

Tracy:

**Walking down a darkened hallway**

Daisy:

**Everybody turns to look at you**

Jessy:

**It's not because you're different**

Jessy drinks a potion that transforms her into OogieJess:

**It's just because you're so wicked cool**

Emmy and Raina:

**A sinister style, mystery with a smile**

**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**

Tracy and Starz:

**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**

**You can't ignore us**

**This is where the cool kids rule**

**Written by Pixargirl (With ideas, help and feedback by others)**

**Produced by Trachie17 (She the first one I told about it)**

**Animation by trachie17 and Pixargirl (I actually have an animation software)**

**Layouts by emmydisney17 and Starzilla**

**Music by Subuku No Jess, Detective88, and DisneyGal1234**

**Directed by Pixargirl**

Daisy, Jessy, Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz:

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery Case**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Come on, don't be shy**

**Mystery Case**

**The party never dies**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery Case**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Freaky, chic and fly**

**Mystery Case**

**Where villain bodies lie**

A gunshot is heard just as the music is about to stop and the screen goes black.

* * *

On an early morning, a lean, young man looking to be in his twenties, is outside admiring the forest of soft, brightly colored trees known as Truffula trees. He had a grey hat and matching vest with a white shirt underneath, grey-striped pants, and black shoes, he is known as the Once-ler (The Lorax). The Once-ler had gotten out a watering can to water Truffula seeds like he usually did in the morning. The Barbaloots and Swamy Swans were asleep as it was still dark, which is why the Once-ler likes to wake early. The darkness of the early morning had always felt calm to him, not just because of the sleeping animals but also the cool, breeze blowing at him. However, as he pores water on the last seed, a tall, dark figure seeks up behind him. The figure put his hand over the Once-ler's mouth and uses the other hand to drag a struggling Once-ler out of the forest. Eventually the Once-ler stops struggling and just close his eyes hoping it's all a bad dream, as he's led to a van and thrown in there. Painfully, he landed on the metallic ground as the figure shuts the door of the van and drives off with the Once-ler in the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town known as Cartoon Town, a red-hair teenage couple is walking back to their homes after going on a date. The girl was a sixteen year old with long, unruly red hair, a long green dress with tuffs at the elbow for her to move easily, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was Princess Merida of Dunbroch. The boy that is with her is a sixteen year old boy with a blue cap, yellow long-sleeved shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and tan sneakers. He is Matt Flynn-Fletcher, Merida's boyfriend.

"I loved our date tonight. I still can't believe Ferb was able to train those monkeys to juggle bicycles." Merida said happily.

"Thanks. They were actually going to use bears, but I remembered that you a bad experienced with bears… so yeah I they changed it," he tells her sheepishly.

"Well, thank you, but I'd be more worry about the safety of your brothers. I mean a bear would kill the lads".

"Don't worry, Ferb can understand bear and Phineas still has that animal-translator."

"Anyways, tonight was fun," Merida says sweetly as they reach her cottage home that transports her back to her kingdom in Scotland when ever she wants. She kisses Matt on the cheek and closes the door lightly on him.

Matt stands there in awe, happy to have such an amazing girlfriend and walks back home satisfied. He walks through Cartoon Town and sees a couple outside a restaurant. He sees the man twiddling around with his pocket as he looks at his partner in the eyes. Matt can't help but feel curious as he watches the scene. As the man takes a little gift out of his pocket Matt has a stunning realization and leaves. He takes out his phone and quickly dials a number.

* * *

A girl with light tan skin and long dark-brown hair in a long-sleeves pink pajama top and pants wakes up from her beauty sleep exhausted and slightly annoyed. She is Raina Closteau, biological daughter of Jane Porter and Tarzan (Tarzan 1999 fim), and living in the Congo it's rather bothersome that someone would be calling her in a totally different time zone. She answers her cell phone not really looking at the caller ID as she answers tiredly, "Hola?"

"Hey Raina, it's me I need help."

She knew who was on the other line and rapidly asked, "You're still with Merida, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry I'm over you." Matt said reassuring Raina that he's gotten over his crush on her since he's with Merida.

Raina gave a sigh of relief while also a little yawn. Unfortunately she was still drowsy as she begins to tell him that she can't help him at in her state of mind. "Look I'm in Africa and I'm suppose to be at the headquarters in _your _next morning, so I need to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Hey what am I suppose to do?" Matt asked frantically.

"Call the other girls." She replied flatly, and with that Raina hangs up on him.

Matt stares at the phone silently for a few moments as he sarcastically states, "Thank you that was _so_ helpful." He starts calling one of the other girls, mainly one who's a bit of a hopeless romantic.

"Hi! This is Daisy," said a cheerful answer.

"Hey, Daisy it's-" Matt started to say but…

"I not here right now, most likely I'm with my friends or my boyfriend. He's such a hunk. So leave a message and I'll try to get back to you," The voice-which Matt now knows as Daisy's answering machine-states.

"Lets try another," Matt said to himself slightly annoyed as he dials another friend.

"Hey," a deep male voice with barely a hint of girl answers.

"Jessy?"

"No, no, OogieJess," replied a monstrous, green burlap sack type of creature with a purple jacket and red baseball cap. "What do you need boy?"

Matt looks at his phone nervously. Not because of one of his friends being in monster form, but whether or not she can give him the advice he needs for Merida. "Uhh… yeah, I was wondering… in a few weeks it'll be me and Merida's-"

"Oh that's easy- Wait you didn't ask Daisy for help did you?" The monster girl asked.  
"Well... I tried but she wasn't home."

"Okay, good. Daisy's sweet, but she is way too girly to plan something special for a girl like Merida." Jessy/OogieJess told Matt.

"So... What should I do?" Matt asked hoping to get some advice that he's been trying to find with the girls for the past few minutes.

"Well... maybe be your brothers can build an archery tournament and put a lot of obstacles and you could help her and..."

OogieJess is suddenly interrupted by her phone beeping.

"Sorry Matt Emmy's on the other line. Come to the headquarters tomorrow and we'll give you more ideas", said Jessy now in her normal form after the potion she takes to transform into OogieJess wears off.

"Oh, okay see ya tomorrow", Matt says before Jessy hangs up.

* * *

He walks backs to his home, thinking of the ideas Jessy gave him. It's still three weeks away so he has plenty of time to plan it out. However he passes a fire hydrant, which at first glance seems perfectly normal until he feels a sudden coldness after passing it and remembers an odd looking figure by the fire hydrant. Matt stops staring in shock that a teal-ish green creature with a duck bill, webbed feet, beaver tail, and a fedora on top of him as he seems literally frozen in a fighting position. It is the Flynn-Fletcher family pet, Perry the Platypus frozen in a block of ice. Matt is the only one in his family that knows Perry is a secret agent and can't his brother to help chip Perry out because it would blow Perry's secret. He decides to call his friend, Billy Arratoon, to see if he can help.

"Hello?" A sixteen year old boy with brown hair covered by a grey

hat, and wearing a green unbuttoned hooded jacket, blue polo shirt, jeans and trainers asked still awake and surprised.

"Billy, does May have any fire based Pokemons?" Matt asked hurriedly that Billy almost didn't understand him.

"Yeah, a Blaziken. Why?" Billy questioned his friend's worried tone.

"MY PLATYPUS IS FROZEN!"

"Okay, okay dude. I'm going to get it, just calm down."

Matt breathes in and out trying to calm himself like Billy told him to do as he covers up the icy platypus with his jacket so nobody can see him. "Don't worry buddy the girls will find out who did this to you," he quietly tells his platypus.

* * *

**Don't worry the MCF group will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
